Sequel Fluff!
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: A short drabble in which Rosa tries to wake Hugh from his sleep. There's really nothing more to it! .


_**Hahahaha! I'm back! :3**_

_**Enjoy! ^.^**_

* * *

"Huuugh?" Rosa called out loudly, taking a few steps into the room as she held onto the door handle tightly; trying to forget about how cold the hallway was. She didn't understand why the pokémon centre made the hallways leading to the many rooms so cold all year round, to her it seemed rather stupid.

"Hugh? You here?" Nope. There was no sign of the blunette trainer in the room. Mentally groaning in frustration, the female brunette wiped her feet on the mat and closed the door rather harshly behind her, causing the fragile table to shake from the force.  
"Hello?" Rosa took off her shoes, leaving them beside the table that had now stopped shaking, before starting to walk into the centre of the small apartment.  
Still no sign of him.  
The floorboards creaked as the female started to pace the room with her hand resting on her chin in an almost thinking position. The walls were slightly faded and the carpet rug sitting underneath the three-seated sofa was frayed at the edges nearest the right-hand corner.  
These rooms gave Rosa the creeps; each room looked like it was ripped straight from a horror movie of some sorts.  
Shaking her head in frustration, the female brunette quickly and carelessly pulled the hair ties holding her hair up out, causing her wavy-brown hair to cascade down to her hips. Truth be told, she hated her style that she always had her hair in- it pulled on her scalp and needed constant attention. But her self-absorbed hair was the least of her worries right now though; she was still looking for her closest friend. Walking over to the brown sofa, Rosa glanced to the side to see a sleeping figure.  
Words could not describe how foolish she felt.

"Are you kidding me? He was here the entire time...?" She whispered to herself, walking to the arm of the couch and smiling at the sight of the bluenette.  
Of course he fell asleep.  
Giggling to herself, the brunette kneeled down beside Hugh's sleeping figure- finding herself staring at the peaceful face.  
She had never seen his face in such a state of relaxation.  
The sight of her best friend intrigued her to say the least, excluding the fact that he was sleeping on his back with his left arm hanging over the edge of the lounge. No, seeing him like this didn't intrigue her, it captivated her. The girl flinched and hid behind the arm of the brown sofa, just showing her eyes as she watched Hugh stir slightly; a quiet groan escaping his lips.  
Okay, so maybe it freaked her out that her best friend was so peaceful when he was asleep,  
But...she was curious. However she also wanted him to wake up.

"Hugh~" She mused quietly, staring down at the bluenette's closed eyes in hope of waking him.  
No response.  
Rosa blinked a few times before shifting over so that she was now back at the side of her friend. Glancing down at the hand that still remained lying motionlessly in mid-air, Rosa swatted the top of the fingerless-gloved hand in annoyance.

"Hugh!" She said harshly, frowning at the lack of response from the male trainer. Taking a deep breath, the young woman slapped Hugh's hand as hard as she could; fed up with waiting. And, as if the situation couldn't get any worse, said hand quickly grabbed Rosa's hand tightly out of reflex.  
_'Well isn't this just great?!'_ She mentally shouted, standing up in an attempt to free her hand.

"Let...go!" She whined, trying to pull her hand away from the fingerless-gloved hand; pulling the blue-haired male over by a few centimetres. She didn't know why he was still this quick when he was asleep- it was like he was still awake all this time just with his eyes closed. With one final yank, the unconscious bluenette pulled his arm back down, sending Rosa to fall sort of on top of him and yelp in surprise.  
As if this couldn't get any worse.  
_'Well...at least he let go.'_ She thought, trying to find a way out of this situation or rather thinking of an excuse just in case if Hugh decided to wake up. Trying to get up, the girl felt an arm wrap around her back; not allowing her to get away.  
Things were not going her way today.  
Blushing at the closeness between her and her closest friend, Rosa huffed and crossed her arms over the bluenette's chest and rested her head on her arms; giving up completely. He was so going to kill her when he woke up, well, that's what she thought.  
After a few minutes of quiet sulking, the female brunette felt Hugh move slightly.  
This was not good.  
Rosa quickly lifted her head up and held her breath. Much to her dismay, the bluenette's eyed opened rather slowly; widening slightly as his friend came into view.

"Oh, uh...good morning...?" Rosa stuttered, her face turning a deeper shade of red. Hugh blinked a few times, trying to figure out what had happened to get both he and Rosa into this awkward situation. Saying that Hugh didn't mind this was a huge understatement though.  
Smiling tiredly at the female brunette, Hugh placed both of his hands on either side of Rosa's face, only confusing the girl and making her face go even redder than before. Her face felt warm, really warm from the heat rushing to her face.

"Why did you wake me up?" He asked tiredly, moving his hands so that his palms rested on the girl's cheeks. Rosa blinked at her closest friend, having no idea as to what to say to him.

"Uh...I was..." She trailed, trying to avert her gaze from the red-eyed male. Rolling his eyes, Hugh chuckled at the young woman's behaviour.

"Well, I'm awake now." Was all he said before pulling the girl into a rather awkward, but sweet, kiss.  
Rosa felt like she could have fainted.  
Pulling away, the girl quickly stood up and turned to the side, trying to hide the colour of her face.

"...W-What was that for?"  
"I could ask you the same question."


End file.
